We continue to procure human adipose tissue plasma membranes for use in the quanitification of beta-adrenergic and G-proteins in this tissue. The tissue is examined for the presence of beta-3 receptor activity by use of differential beta blocking agents and is also used for in vitro studies of FFA in human adipose tissue, examination of anatomic sites for recycling FFA in adipose tissue and in vitro studies of lipoprotein lipase metabolism.